The Internet and World Wide Web have provided a new platform for industries to market their products and services (hereafter referred to collectively as “products”). These products may be marketed through various types of internet based advertisements (hereafter referred to as “ads”), which may include text based ads, banner ads, and audio and video ads. These products may also be marketed through other types of electronic advertisements, including advertisements to mobile computing devices (e.g., push ads via mobile aps), to electronic signs, and any electronic device coupled to a network. Typically an ad is general in nature since little is known about the viewer of the ad. Internet search engine websites often provide ads based on search terms (also referred to as keywords), which may allow some level of customization.
Presently available systems and methods may deliver ads based on retargeting, which is limited to presenting a viewer with an ad based on a website or product that the viewer previously viewed. These retargeting ads are generally generic, or static in nature (or limited to a finite set of content), and are not unique to an individual person, such that each person that views that same website or product may see the same ad. In other words, presently available systems provide generic ads, and merely aim to better target these generic ads. Presently available systems and methods simply do not produce ads that are uniquely generated and/or customized for a given viewer.
Presently available systems may also be limited to providing ads from a limited set of ad content that is disconnected or independent from an inventory (e.g., actual products offered for sale) of an ad source organization (e.g., business, company) that is trying to advertise (e.g., market its product, services, event, etc.). For example, an ad source organization may develop ad content and that ad content may, at the time created, be relevant to a product the ad source organization wants to sell. However, the ad source organization may run out of that product, or determine that the price needs to be adjusted. Presently available systems and methods may also be incapable of automatically generating ad content based on the change in inventory or a change to information about a product. In other words, the burden of creating, updating, and transferring the digital ads to the various presently available internet-based marketing companies is solely on the organization trying to advertise its products. Presently available systems simply cannot generate ads that are uniquely generated for a given viewer and customized based on present or even updated information about the product being advertised.
Moreover, presently available systems and methods fail to consider more particular aspects (e.g., location, short term pricing specials, method of sale, etc.) of the ad source organization trying to advertise. For example, several organizations may offer the same or similar products but the ad source organization may offer financing and presently available systems and methods may fail to consider this aspect of the ad source organization.